


The Mochi and the Mafia

by seagean18



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Mpreg, Prosecutor - Freeform, mafia, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagean18/pseuds/seagean18
Summary: Prosecutor Byun Baekhyun may look vulnerable and submissive but they don't know the kind of power he has over a certain mafia boss.





	The Mochi and the Mafia

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> Here is another work of mine. I hope you enjoy it! Don't mind the grammatical mistakes. Comments and kudos are always appreciated and do check out my other stories. Again, thank you and enjoy!
> 
> Warning: This story contains triggering and explicit scenes that may not suit certain readers. PLEASE MIND THE TAGS AND WARNINGS! The characters are not mine and are only a point of reference so I do not mean any ill-intent against them.

Prosecutor Byun Baekhyun let out a sigh of relief along with everyone in the courtroom as soon as the judge slammed his mallet to signify the finality of the case, guilty beyond reasonable doubt.

Kwon Ji-Yong a.k.a. G-dragon, a mafia boss who has been terrorizing the city for years, was finally caught, trialed, and now sentenced to life imprisonment. He was recently captured by the police while in the midst of an illegal weapons transaction with another mafia group.

Murder, extortion, prostitution, illegal gambling, rape, illegal drugs were among the many charges against him. It had been a big case for a neophyte lawyer like Baekhyun, but he thinks it will be the highlight of his career especially at a young age. It wasn't easy dealing with these kinds of cases that involved the mafia since evidence can be so hard to find, witness or victims are scared to testify, and his life could also be in danger because of underlings of the mafia might go after you.

Still, it was very fulfilling to put someone so dangerous to justice and behind bars. Baekhyun could feel the tension in the court being lifted as the guards escort a restrained G-dragon and four other high-ranking mafia members out of the room probably to a maximum security area like Alcatraz or something. As he fixes his files into his briefcase, he could feel the glares being thrown at him by the convicted mafia group as they pass by him. He tries to ignore them, but one of them happens to stop, it was none other than G-dragon.

"Hey, there pretty boy. You did a great job today, and I hope you know that when I get out, your ass is mine." He hisses with spite and a hint of perversion before the officers forcibly nudge him to move.

Baekhyun was frozen on the spot as fear takes over him. He knows that the man was right and that there is always the possibility of him escaping from prison. The prosecutor also knows what he does to people who go against him based on the few brave people he interviewed as victims or witnesses. The usual is being tortured, or gang raped, Baekhyun actually vomited several times during the interviews.

A few weeks passed by, and Baekhyun slowly became less on edge. He was paranoid and fearful for his life, but he slowly relaxed thanks to his fiancé, Park Chanyeol. He was glad that his giant was patient with him and would whisper promises that would lull him to sleep every night. So he his now, back to his bubbly self which brightens up everyone's day in their office.

It was later in the day when he finished his work and was on his way to the parking lot to start his car when he read on his phone that G-dragon and his companions were able to escape from jail earlier in the day. It immediately reminds of the threat that the mafia boss directed at him. He immediately scampers to his car unaware of the hidden figures following him until he could hear their footsteps behind him. He could hear them catching up to him and at the same time the rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins. At that moment, screams and then groans could be heard from the said parking lot.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
G-dragon wakes up to a dark room and a stinging sensation on the back of his head. His eyes are still blurry, but he can slowly piece together the last bit of memory he remembers before he blacked out.  
He and his mafia companions were able to sneak and wrestle their way out of prison through weeks of planning.

He was determined of getting back at the very person who sent him to jail. He had set his eyes on the pretty prosecutor where he already had ideas on how he would get a taste of him and maybe if the said boy would be good to him he might consider keeping him alive to serve him until he gets bored.

They were almost successful in abducting their target until a group of masked man came out of nowhere and knocked them unconscious. Now with a clearer head, he noticed that he was strapped to a chair a few feet in front of a huge bed. The room looked luxurious, and the view outside suggests that he was ways away from the city.

Before he could dwell on further, streaks of light flood through the room as the door opens beside the bed. Not long after, a short shadow of a man enters the room then the light gets switched on, illuminating the whole place. Both men seemed to be caught off guard as Gd makes eye contact with a surprised Baekhyun.

GD could see the surprise and then fear in Baekhyun's demeanor as the smaller man visibly shakes. Baekhyun was wearing nothing but a white bathrobe, obviously fresh from the shower and it was doing things to the mafia boss. 

"Hey there beautiful, I didn't know you were into these things. I guess I shouldn't underestimate people with innocent vibes like you." He says as he licks his lips.

Baekhyun just cowers and looks away. GD was absolutely enjoying this despite his current situation.

"Why not let me out of these and I'll show you how to use them properly. We'll be having a good time." 

The suggestiveness of his tone doesn't sit well with the prosecutor. He shakes his head and steps back until his back hits a familiar firm chest and not long after he gets turned around so that he can snuggle into the safety of a robe covered chest with two firm arms wrap around him possessively and protectively.

There was a sudden shift in the atmosphere as GD faces the newcomer in the room. The mafia boss could feel the warmth and color drain from his face. He knows the man, whether you're on either side of the law, everyone knows and fears him. He is known as "The Phoenix," a title he earned after countless failed attempts by law enforcement to capture him and other mafia groups to eliminate him. It was said that the police just gave up going after him and just leaves him be, and sometimes they go to him to ask for favors.

Park Chanyeol, the Phoenix, is an international mafia boss based in South Korea. Feared and respected. GD knows that there will be no escape nor will there be a possibility that he will live for long.

As Chanyeol rubs Baekhyun's back soothingly, he directs a grim smile towards the restrained man. 

"So GD, I'm sure you are well aware of how the mafia works and what's important to them. Especially among mafia bosses, their possession and family takes utmost priority, and you just happened to have gone after both that belongs to me."

Baekhyun slightly turns his head to glance at the total look of surprise and fear in GD's eyes. Chanyeol graces the victim with a humorless chuckle before he continues to speak.

"You see not only did you threaten hurt what's mine, but you dared to plan on touching him too." He spits.

"I-I didn't know..."

"Sure you didn't. I knew you would be a problem from the start when you kept doing things behind my back. Don't think that I have not kept my eye on you and have not heard of your plan to get rid of me."

"I d..."

"Don't even deny it! I implanted spies within your group to be my eyes and ears. I planned on getting rid of you directly, but the police asked for my help to capture you, so we made a deal that once you are arrested but able to escape then you're mine to dispose of so I set you up for that fake weapons transaction."

GD was shocked to know the extent of how much he'd been naive to think that he would go unnoticed and also to find out that The Phoenix and the police are working together to get to him.

"I knew that it would be tricky to track you down if you escaped, so I had to make sure to give you a reason to stay around for me to find you. So I took the risk of having my fiancé here handle your case knowing that you tend to hold grudges on people who go against you and you're a sucker to pretty faces."

"Believe me, I didn't want to put him through it, but we were on a rush to polish our plans. It's hard to watch him cry for the past weeks because of your threats, but it all worked out in the end."

"P-please do..." GD was again cut off but this time by the sound of gunshots coming from the outside and by the whimper of Baekhyun who was snuggling further into Chanyeol's chest.

As soon as Chanyeol was done soothing his fiancé, he calls over two men from outside the room who drags a wailing GD, pleading for his life. Not long after, as a gunshot is heard echoing through the night.

Chanyeol then pulls the poor prosecutor to lay on his chest as they lay on the kingsize bed.

"It's okay baby. He will not bother you again." He coos. "I'm sorry I had to put you through that. I'm sorry."

Baekhyun shakes his head.

"I-It's okay Channie, I'll do anything for you b-but I told you that I don't like you doing this anymore. I don't want you killing people."

Chanyeol smiles adoringly.

"Baek, you know I'm changing my ways, right? It's gonna take some time, and I have to make sure that everything goes smoothly."

Chanyeol really was trying to convert his current businesses to legal ones and that his men be placed in honest jobs. He just has to set things straight with other things like taking care of rouge mafia groups and the like all for Baekhyun.

Despite sniffling, he smiles at the man he loved despite his troubling background and snuggles into his warm embrace.

"You know I was eager to get rid of him because he was the biggest threat to my plans so as long as it won't be necessary, I won't kill anyone else from now on, okay babe? I promise."

Baekhyun lifts his gaze to meet the other's.

"O-okay but what kind of plans do you have in mind? I-is it something b-bad again?" He pouts.

Chanyeol smirks and moves his hands to slip into the smaller's robe to cup his plump behind causing his fiancé to squeak.  
"Quite the opposite actually, babe. With the biggest threat out of the way, we could say that it is relatively safe for us to try for a baby? What do you think?"

Baekhyun turns red at the statement because he's always been ready. Chanyeol was actually the reluctant one since his position or work isn't the safest one to start a family with. Chanyeol wasn't always the cold-hearted mafia that everyone feared. He was actually a sweet-hearted boy who was unfortunate enough to have been misguided by unfortunate circumstances. His parents died in an accident when he was 18, and he happened to be with to meet with the wrong group of people, a mafia group.

During those days he was actually in his first and only relationship with Baekhyun, Baekhyun actually did his best to guide Chanyeol away from straying away from what is right, but it became harder when he was also disowned by his own parents when they discovered that he was a carrier deeming it unnatural.

They were both strapped for cash, and it was difficult to land a job in the kind of economy they had at that time. The mafia was their only way to survive. Chanyeol was adamant on not involving Baekhyun with the mafia for he wanted him to have a normal life. So, he thought that breaking up would be the best option but Baekhyun stubbornly refused to break up with him, so they made a compromise that Chanyeol will work for the mafia and will fund Baekhyun to go back to school and pursue his dream of becoming a lawyer. 

Baekhyun planned to get Chanyeol out of the mafia as soon as possible, but it was easier said than done. It was a hard life for both of them knowing that they were not doing the right thing especially Chanyeol. Baekhyun also had to remain a secret while Chanyeol worked with the mafia. He beginnings with the mafia were hard especially when he had to undergo an initiation rite to gain the trust of the mafia. 

He had to commit a grave crime. It was one of the greatest tests in their relationship where Baekhyun persuaded Chanyeol he will pretend to be a raped by Chanyeol. It was enough to convince them, but it was a different story when Chanyeol had to kill someone to protect his life. He cried for days in Baekhyun's arms, and Baekhyun assured him that he doesn't love him any less.

It went on like that for years as Chanyeol making his way up the ranks as he learned to become numb from all the killings while Baekhyun studied hard for his degree while serving a Chanyeol's light that preserves his humanity.

With Chanyeol's rise in the ranks, it is inevitable that he would make other people jealous which resulted in members investigating more about him. These people were able to find out the lie that he and Baekhyun fabricated during the initiation. Their boss found out about it too then threatened to kill him and Baekhyun.

Before his boss could even make a move against him, he immediately rounded up his close friends from within and caused a successful uprising. He rounded up the people who exposed him along with his boss and had them begging for their lives before he put a bullet in their heads without remorse because nobody will ever lay a hand on the light of his life. 

With Chanyeol taking over the group, he made the decision to work in China to reduce the risk of linking him to Baekhyun. Despite the distance, they managed to keep their relationship going, and when Chanyeol was able to make a name for himself, he slowly transitioned back to Seoul to be together with Baekhyun again.

He proposed to him right after his graduation but had to put off their wedding and baby-making plans since he still had people to set straight or get rid of to ensure his soon-to-be family's safety and now would be a perfect time.

Baekhyun averts his gaze but answers anyway.  
"I-I've always been ready. I was just waiting for you."

Chanyeol smiles as he cups Baekhyun's face to look at him before kissing him.

"Are you sure you're ready Baek?"

"Yes"

That's all it took before they engage in a heated liplock with Chanyeol shoving his tongue down his fiancé's throat all the while getting them out of their robes. They've been doing this countless times over the years since they gave themselves to each other but today is different, they're about to create life out of their love.

By the time Baekhyun was writhing underneath the mafia boss his neck is littered with Chanyeol's mark, and his nubs were currently abused by the taller's mouth all the while taking in three of his fingers in him. Chanyeol was as ecstatic as Baekhyun to finally get on it, but he wants to savor the moment to make love to the love of his life without any form of contraception or inhibition.

He takes his time to prepare Baekhyun, more thoroughly than usual. As he aligns himself with Baekhyun's eager hole, they took in each other's gaze for a moment. In Baekhyun's eyes, Chanyeol is still the same man he loved when they were still teenagers albeit the fact that he had done wrong things. He is willing to carry part of the blame and burden of his sins.

Meanwhile, in Chanyeol's eyes, Baekhyun has always been the love and light of his life. He might be a sinner, but Baekhyun was the angel that didn't give up on him. He may never be forgiven for his sins, but with Baekhyun he feels he can be vulnerable and cry about it and never be judged for it. He was so lucky to have loved and be loved by him after all the things they've been through. With what they're about to do, it felt like a new beginning in their life and with that thought in mind, in one thrust they were one.

Chanyeol muffles the smaller's moans with his lips as he begins to set the pace of his thrusts. He was more gentle than the usual, but he just wants to get his feelings across to Baekhyun that he loves him dearly. It takes them a bit longer to reach their climax with Baekhyun making a mess in between their heated bodies and Chanyeol filling him up inside. 

They both smiled through their post-orgasmic bliss, it was heaven indeed. Chanyeol could already picture themselves cooing over a child as he affectionally rubs Baekhyun's cum stained tummy and it doesn't escape the smaller's eyes what it meant.

So Chanyeol was a bit surprised to feel Baekhyun's legs wrap around him causing his cock to slide in further into the cum stained walls. Baekhyun then pulls him to give him a peck.

"I know Channie. Want to make sure that I'll be pregnant?" Baekhyun shyly suggests.

Chanyeol just bursts into a hearty laugh before squishing one of the smaller's mochi cheeks.

"I seriously don't know what I'd do without you. I love you so much! and of course, anything for you my angel."

It's safe to say that Chanyeol took Baekhyun several more times that night which repeated itself throughout the rest of the week. Mostly it was Chanyeol being unusually extra horny which eventually resulted in Baekhyun getting pregnant.

The mafia boss bawled his eyes out when he stared at the black and white picture of his child. Though emotional, Baekhyun couldn't help but stifle his laughter at the sight because his fiancé is really still that Chanyeol that he fell in love with from long ago at heart.

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
